


Sweet Tooth

by buniberi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i have some ideas in store for this, it starts kinda slow but i hope you all enjoy the ride!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buniberi/pseuds/buniberi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison's weekly trip to the Truffles Delight Baked Goods Store and Cafe gives way to a whole knew appreciation for Bitter Treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Sorry, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual Sunday trip turns into an unexpected first impression

It was well known throughout their circle of friends that the three of them had cravings. Lúcio had cinnamon sticks and hot chocolate. Hana had extra cheese pizza and old fashioned root beer. And Jamison, he had boba tea and chocolate fudge muffins. Or sugar cookies. Or carrot cake. Mint chocolate cupcakes, strawberry cake pops, a cheese danish.

Jamie, well, he had a sweet tooth.

So it wasn’t a surprise to see Lúcio’s clunky station-wagon rolling up to his favourite bakery shoppe, _Truffles Delight_. In fact they’re regular customers on Sunday mornings, when the goods are prepared fresh, sometimes right in front of them.

“Brrr, it’s getting chilly out lately,” Hana shivered, grabbing her jacket from the passenger seat before carefully shutting the door. The two boys nodded in agreement, Jamie slamming his door shut, much to Lúcio’s displeasure.

“Watch it man! You _know_ this thing is beat up as it is. _I’ve told you,_ remember?”

Jamie giggled under his breath, running his hands through his hair as the early autumn breeze tussled everyone gently. “Yeah yeah yeah, sorry _Lúci-bro_.”

“You _Lúci-know_?” A soft chuckle.

“I’m going to get back in the car and _Lúci-go home_ if you two don’t quit it!”

Laughter erupted from the three of them as they made their way up the pathway to the pastel blue building. Drying grass crinkled under their feet, followed by the familiar ding of the door chime as they walked in.

Lúcio and Hana went to secure the trio’s usual spot in the back of the building. A small pink coloured table, low to the ground, surrounded by soft pillows that served as seating. Many quiet mornings had been spent there, made unquiet by the escapades of them and their roaring conversations.

Jamie mindlessly steered towards the counter. He didn’t even need to think of his usual order, it was burned into his brain as he ordered it with only slight variations every time he came. A large caramel boba tea with three muffins. One, his delicious chocolate fudge. Two, a lemon poppy seed to share. And three, a blueberry muffin, usually saved for later after they’ve left.

As he approached the register, mouth already agape to give a quick, “my usual, please!-” he finally opened his eyes to his surroundings, and noticed an _INCREDIBLY_ large anomaly to his weekly routine.

“Jamie? Is that you?” A small but sincere voice called out from behind the man standing behind the register. “We hired a new cashier last week, so you’ll have to give your order for once, dear!” It was the owner, seemingly busy doing some baking in the back. She was a nice lady. Nice enough, he supposes. She puts up with their racket and laughter every Sunday for the past three years, so she’s pretty alright.

Jamison shook his head slightly, taken aback by this news. “What?? You hired someone and it _wasn’t_ me?”

“You’d eat us out of house and home, sweetheart!” A knowing rebuttal. She wasn’t wrong.

He looked up at this new employee, which was definitely something given that Jamie never has to look up at anyone with his stature, desperately trying to get a feel for him before he spoke. The man remained silent, impatiently staring down at him, leaving Jamison uneasy, yet determined.

Jamie swallowed the nervousness bubbling in his chest and leaned against the counter. “I’d like a caramel boba and three muffins. One chocolate fudge, one lemon poppy, and a blueberry. Got that, big guy?”

The cashier glanced blankly to the cash register. It was hard for Jamison to tell if he was even awake with that glazed look in his eyes. One giant sausage finger pressed the screen, a soft ‘boop’ signaling that a button was pressed. Golden eyes flicked back and forth from the man’s face back to the register. One button?? C’mon why is he taking so long?!

“Can you repeat that?”

A furious huff from Jamie, balling up his fists. What nerve! Sarcasm and disdain was practically dripping from that question, and Jamie wasn’t going to have it. He opened his mouth, jagged teeth bared and ready to bark his order back when he paused. No, this man isn’t going to get the better of him. He’s new, dumb, insulting, appealing, hot-- _**NOT**_ **WORTH HIS TIME.**

Jamie relaxed back against the counter, grinning wide. “One Boba. Caramel. Three muffins. Chocolate fudge, Lemon Poppy--” Boop. “Come again?” “--LEMON POPPY, and blue--” Boop. “Sorry, your drink again?” “CARAMEL. BOBA. TEA.”

“Got it. So sorry.”

‘ _HOW. DARE. HE._ ’ Jamie screamed in his head, visibly fuming. The cashier was practically smirking, finger twirling over the screen in a silent dare for Jamie to try to continue his order. The boy was ignited with anger, and yet, something about this seemed… playful.

The soft pulling of the lips, the taunting, the almost inaudible tone in the man’s voice. Or was that too convenient? No, No. It must be his incredibly active imagination. Must be. Not that he cared if this man was into him. Of course not.

“Is that all for you today?” The cashier droned, staring at some spot above Jamie’s head, obviously annoyed at the sudden interruption from whatever game he was playing with his customer. The blond was pulled from his thoughts, and quickly chimed a, “That’s all,” before the large monster behind the register rang up his total.

The printer ran. Whirr, rip, and Jamie took his receipt from him, his fingers brushing oh so gently against the other man’s daunting hand, sending sparks of the unknown coursing through Jamison’s being. A quiet blush ran across his taut face as he scampered over to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come as I have time to work on it! Feel free to leave any questions or comments for the fic!  
> You can find me at Buniberi on tumblr, and @buniberi on twitter!


	2. You Can Tell Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust your friends. Especially not your best friends.

He tapped his prosthetic rapidly against the floor, his arms crossed across his chest. Jamie’s eyes darted from the clock, to the counter, to the floor, to his friends. How long had it been? Is this taking too long? Why are his palms sweaty? Why is his heart racing so fast?

“Man, you gotta learn a lil’ patience!” Lúcio laughed, patting Jamie’s shoulder, nearly knocking him sideways. Snapping to attention, Jamie stared at him, brow furrowing.

“I’m patient! I’m being patient. What are you talking about? I’m fine, right Hanana?” He leaned against her, snuggling into her shoulder for support. Hana reached up, moving the hair off her shoulder for him, petting his head softly, gently, motherly almost.

“... Oh Jamie…” She started, her voice very calming and soothing, “You’re being super antsy, boi!” A small hand papped him on the head playfully, while both her and Lúcio snickered to each other.

In a pout Jamie rose, curling more into his crossed arm defensive position. “Why I neva’!!” He huffed, his lips puffed out in a frown. Lúcio wiped a tear from his eye, his infectious laugh being stifled by his other hand. Hana reached over to try to rub Jamie’s neck but the he just pulled away from her, causing more laughter from the two pals.

“Just… ‘M just hungry is all!” Jamison stuttered out the excuse, clearly failing to satisfy the others. They shared a glance, trying their best to muffle their laughter. Jamie glanced back up at the counter, scanning for any movement. Right as he was about to turn back, he found himself face to face with Lúcio’s mocha coloured eyes and carefully winged eye-liner.

“MATE!?”

“Hungry for soooooooome _**meat**_ , Jamison?” There was a sharp bite on the word ‘meat’, as if he was chomping down on some savoury sirloin.

“WH--” Jamie sputtered again, his face quickly turning a hot red. He shoved Lúcio’s face away, making sure to use his flesh hand and not the prosthetic. His buddy in turn tenderly kissed his hand, holding it and linking their fingers together. Hana covered her face in a mock blush.

“D-don’t talk about people like that, _Lúci-no_ ,” the high pitched chastising sounded much less threatening than he wanted, “And… _Jamie_ , not bloody ‘Jamison’.”

Lúcio laughed for the billionth time. He squeezed the taller of the two’s hand, smiling with this knowing look in his eye that made Jamie nervous. “Sorry man, but you two were flirting real hard out there.”

“Was not!”

“Were too,” Hana chimed in.

“Hush you!”

“Nah really. Sparks were in the air between you~!” His voice was charmingly singsong, and Jamie looked away out of embarrassment, hissing out through his teeth. Hana nodded silently, her lips pulled up in a smile as well.

Jamison pulled his hand away, shaking off those dirty suck-up kisses. He pulled his knees up to his face and laid his head on them, puffing and huffing and pouting while his so-called _friends_ just giggled and laughed at him.

 _‘So lets recap,’_ he thought to himself, zoning out his companion’s voices, _‘was he really flirting with me? I mean, he did seem kind of… And if they think he was… Maybe he was? God I’m not even sure if I want him to have been flirting with me. And how the hell is that fli--’_

“Your food.”

Reality came back to him, and he looked up and over his shoulder at the cashier, holding what looked to be a tray with his order on it. It’s kind of hard to tell from this angle. Wow he is really tall. And wide. And just pretty much all around _large_. The man leaned down to place the tray on the low table and Jamison could almost feel the fabric of his shirt sweep across his nose. He smelled like fresh pastries, and it overwhelmed Jamison’s senses. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and let himself be enveloped by what seems to be the only sweet thing about this man.

There was a brush against his waist, a fist that brought him back to his senses once again. Hana was looking at him, smirking, her eyes shifted to the side and Jamie looked to his left to see that the cashier was long gone, only a remnant of his scent remained.

He didn’t dare steal a look over at his pals. He knew. He knew in his heart the look he was getting. And yet the temptation took hold and he took a look over the table. It was worse than he could have imagined. They were both leaned over the table. Hands interlocked and pressed against each other, their cheeks smushed against the other, grinning ear to ear at him.

Before he could look away, they caught him. Both lips parted eerily, in a disturbing unison, their tones sickeningly sweet.

“Sooooooooooooooo~ Jamieeeee~…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come as I have time to work on it! Feel free to leave any questions or comments for the fic!  
> You can find me at Buniberi on tumblr, and @buniberi on twitter!


End file.
